Sleuth
__NOEDITSECTION__ All factions seek the clearest possible picture of the world, relying upon ground personnel for questionable dirt from the street. Enter the Sleuth, a character with solid investigative skills and an intimate understanding of the human mind. Attributes: The Sleuth needs a high Wisdom score to identify clues and an above-average Intelligence score to determine their significance. Charisma is also helpful when dealing with witnesses and the potential intervention of local authorities. Because Sleuths rarely back down from the confrontations their discoveries can provoke, they must also maintain reasonable physical attributes. Core Ability 'Sympathetic' Your primary focus is personal investigation and detective work. Each time you spend 1 action die to boost a Charisma- or Wisdom-based skill check, you roll and add the results of 2 dice (e.g. a Level 1 Sleuth’s bonus of 1d4 becomes 2d4). Class Abilities 'Human Nature' You can read most people like an open book. At Level 1, each time you fail an Investigation or Sense Motive check and don’t suffer an error, you still succeed as long as the check DC (or your opponent’s check result) is equal to or less than your class level + 20. If several grades of success are possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. If you gain the human nature ability from two or more classes, add together your levels in all classes granting you this ability before you add 20 to determine the DC against which you automatically succeed. 'Sources I' You have access to a large network of street informants, criminal snitches, journalists, and other information sources. At Level 2, you may spend 1 hour consulting these sources — in person or by phone — to make a Request check for a dossier without spending action dice. Further, your class level is added to the roll instead of your career level. This Request check takes place outside Faction channels and ignores all Faction restrictions, such as the organization’s Tools Rating (see page 394). You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. 'Sources II' At Level 11, you may also use this ability to make Request checks for skill training — even outside the Intel Phase. 'Sources III' At Level 19, you may also use this ability to make Request checks for legal immunity (see page 288). 'Little Details' Your uncanny awareness of your surroundings is a striking advantage in combat. At Level 3, once per session, you may make an Athletics/Smash check, or a Disarm, Feint, or Tire action, as a free action. At Levels 7, 11, 15, and 19, you may use this ability 1 additional time per session, though you may never use it more than once during any single round. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, you gain 1 additional Basic Skill or Style feat. 'It’s Elementary' Your mind is constantly analyzing every situation, looking for new data. At Levels 5, 9, 13, and 17, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Alertness:'' You’re extraordinarily aware of the actions and behavior of others, and as such, are rarely taken by surprise. You gain a +4 bonus with all skill checks made to determine surprise. *''Friends on the Force (city):'' Once per mission, you may summon a number of police equal to your starting action dice. Each of these NPCs is a Tier II police officer (see page 453). Per the GC’s discretion, they help you in any non-combat endeavor for which they’re skilled and equipped until the end of the following scene, or until one of them loses more than 1/2 his vitality points (rounded down), loses 1 or more wound points, fails a Morale check, or suffers a critical injury, at which point the entire group withdraws. *''The Game is Afoot:'' Before Strategies are chosen during each Conflict round of a manhunt (see page 382), you may force your opponent to choose a different Strategy than he chose during the last round. This ability may not be used if he has no other option available to him. When you use this ability, you must also choose a different Strategy than you chose during the last round. *''Inner Drive:'' Your willpower sustains you in times of crisis. Your maximum vitality points increase by an amount equal to your class level, and your maximum wound points increase by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum +1). *''Keen Senses:'' Your sense of smell is so keen that you may detect opponents purely by their typically undetectable odor. Your visual, hearing, and scent ranges each increase by 20 ft. *''Skill Mastery:'' Choose 1 of your Sleuth class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. *''The Truth Will Set You Free:'' Before Strategies are chosen during each Conflict round of an interrogation (see page 380), you may force your opponent to choose a different Strategy than he chose during the last round. This ability may not be used if he has no other option available to him. When you use this ability, you must also choose a different Strategy than you chose during the last round. *''Trail Signs:'' You may make Survival/Tracking checks while moving at up to your full Speed with no error range penalty. 'Perceptive' At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, your Wisdom score rises by 1. 'Global Search' You can locate anyone, anywhere, anytime. At Level 10, once per mission, you may determine the city or 20-mile × 20-mile area in which any special character is located. This requires a number of hours equal to the target character’s level × 8. You may not perform any other non-free actions when using this ability. At Level 20, you may use this ability up to 2 times per mission and must only dedicate a number of hours to each search equal to the target character’s level × 4. 'Final Deduction' You instinctively study the behavior and appearance of everyone around you. At Level 14, once per session, you may make a study of any 1 special character you’ve observed in person or by audio or visual recording for at least 1 round. After 1 full round of study, you learn the target’s attribute scores. After 2 full rounds of study, you learn the target’s Specialty. After 3 full rounds of study, you learn the target’s Talent and 1 Subplot of the GC’s choice (if any). After 4 full rounds of study, you learn the name of the target’s highest-level class, as well as the number of levels the target has invested in it. After each subsequent round of study, you learn the name of each next highest-level class and the number of levels the target has invested in it, until all classes and class levels are known. The GC decides which classes are learned in the case of a tie. Thereafter, each subsequent round of study reveals one of the target’s skill names and ranks (in order from the skill with the highest number of ranks to the lowest), until all skill names and ranks are known. The GC decides which skills are learned in the case of a tie. Finally, each round of study after all skill ranks are known reveals the target’s remaining Subplots and proficiencies (in an order determined by the GC). If your observation is interrupted, it may resume at any time during the same session. If the observation is interrupted between sessions, you must begin the process again. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes